


In A Very Unusual Way (You Made Me Whole)

by Lady_hakunamatata



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: First Kiss, Joly and Bossuet are sort of there as well, M/M, brief guest appearance by Courfeyrac (only mentioned though)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_hakunamatata/pseuds/Lady_hakunamatata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a catastrophic series of events, Grantaire receives a visit he wouldn't have expected (yet he couldn't say he was displeased by)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Very Unusual Way (You Made Me Whole)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I suck at summaries and titles, I know, I know.  
> So, this is my first fic for this pairing, and this fandom. It took me FOREVER (and a long erase/rewrite process) because there were times I could barely handle the responsibility: The first thing you must know about my writing is that I'm always aiming for SHAKESPEARE when I'm not even a Meyer (sorry Steph). I consider finishing the fic a victory.  
> CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WELCOME: keep in mind two things. 1)English is not my first language, and 2) I wrote most of this at night when my inspiration was there but my brain was quite off, so there might be mistakes of all sorts. You're more than welcome to point them out.  
> Last but not least, I have another Les Mis fic I wrote a while ago (when I was stuck with this one, and I actually finished in one shot!), so tell me if you guys would be interested. It's kind of really cracky, let me warn you.  
> Well, for now, I hope you enjoy this one!

They’ve been arguing. Lately, Grantaire noticed, they always ended up arguing. It was partially his fault, he admitted that much, but he also couldn’t ignore the fact that, in the past few days, Enjolras had been more easily irritable than usual.   
 _‘I ought to stop listening to Courfeyrac,_ ’Grantaire thought now, once in his room, finally back from the latest confrontation. Grantaire was sober; he had been sober for a week now. Eight days, in fact, had passed since a drop of wine had last entered his system. A week ago, before he even started, Courfeyrac had approached him and warned him that Enjolras wasn’t in the best of moods. “Better not tempt your luck”, he had said and Grantaire, not knowing exactly what he had done this time to upset Enjolras, still did as he was told.   
Except nothing changed. Enjolras was angry, true enough, but there was something else. He’d snap at the faintest thing, and the burning looks he directed at Grantaire were telling enough of the latter: he was the source of such reaction.   
“I should be flattered to receive such attention from him”, he mumbled bitterly, and saw pity in Joly’s eyes while Bossuet, opposite Grantaire on the table, was looking down and shaking his head slowly.

  
That had been hours ago.

The present found Grantaire, bottle in hand, forcing himself to stop thinking about everything and anything. Especially about Enjolras.   
However, he could not bring himself to enjoy it: as he took the first sip, the wine burned like bile down his throat. Cursing, he tossed the bottle angrily and sent it crashing against the wall, splashing its contents all over. Unable to care, Grantaire cursed some more and let himself fall on the bed, still fully clothed. He didn’t care about that either.   
He fell asleep almost instantly. The past few days have drained out the best of him, and he was becoming even more emotionally exhausted. He wonder when had his life gone so out of his control? It only made him more frustrated about everything. Enjolras. The answer was always Enjolras. Eight Days! He had gone eight days (and the number would probably keep growing, based on his recent experiment) without alcohol. He could only go a few hours without Enjolras. And that was his true torture. The stubborn young man wouldn't even abandon him in his dreams. It was driving Grantaire insane. Maybe he could try giving up sleep altogether as well (although what good would that be? He'd probably just keep on making sketch after sketch after sketch of that beautiful face, those full lips, that golden hair. DAMN HIM). 

  
He hadn’t been asleep for long when a loud knock on the door woke him. He rose, unwilling, grunting, and gazing absentmindedly at the forgotten candle on his nightstand. He took enough care to ignore the mess of the wine on the floor. He climbed out of the bed from the other side instead, and went to the door.   
When he opened, he thought perhaps he was still sleeping, and the view before him was a foul trick his mind was playing him.   
 “What are you doing here, Enjolras?” He asked, his voice came out harsher than he had meant to. He was tired, and angry, and the fact that Enjolras was just standing there, looking like a kicked dog, wasn't helping anybody.   
Enjolras just looked at him in silence, wearing a slight frown, like he was looking for something to say but couldn't find the right words. Well this was just lovely. An ideal way of spending a late evening. What frustrated Grantaire the most was that he was slowly starting to forget the reason he was supposed to be angry at Enjolras for. Now he was just starting to feel angry with himself, for letting this man have such power over him. And why would he be there, standing at Grantaire's door, if he had nothing important to say? To torture him further? This was brilliant. Now he was not making any sense. He did not see that coming, being sober. But aparently, Enjolras made the impossible happen. He should know that, of all people.   
  
 When Grantaire was thinking seriously about just slamming the door on the blond man’s nose, he finally spoke:   
“The meeting ended and Joly asked me to come here and see how you were doing…”there was a tone to his voice that told Grantaire he was not lying, but that there was more to what he was saying. He wondered what the whole situation was.   
Enjolras looked down, then carefully back at Grantaire.   
“Can we continue this inside?”  
Grantaire was surprised. He certainly wasn’t expecting anyone, let alone Enjolras, and his flat was insultingly untidy (the incident from earlier didn't help). But apart from that, he was astounded for the simple fact that Enjolras wanted to go inside at all. For a second, Grantaire’s mind allowed him to forget about earlier. He stood aside and allowed the blond to walk past him. When Grantaire turned to face Enjolras, he was looking back hesitantly. He looked tired. Grantaire was about to ask him why he was there, when Enjolras blurted:   
“You’re the most frustrating person I’ve ever encountered. “  
Grantaire laughed at the words.   
“I see” he said and had to suppress another laugh when he noticed Enjolras was actually starting to blush. Enjolras just looked at Grantaire in the eyes and kept talking:  
“You are always telling me everything I do is pointless, that it will gain me nothing and it will generally accomplish nothing; you constantly tell me that I might as well quit now while there’s still time and I have my life to save.   
Frankly I don’t want to know why you do everything you do to make my task harder. And that’s what frustrates me. It frustrates me that you are constantly dismissing everything I do, and sometimes with arguments that actually help me see some weak points in my initial ideas, but it baffles me…”  
“Stop. Just stop. “  
“Grantaire, please" Enjolras said, softly. “You haven’t heard all I have to say, and I want you to. I think you deserve to know I decided to call off the meeting shortly after you left. I wasn’t at my best capacity; I was of no use in that state.  I thought some sleep would do me good, but here I am, three hours later with no success for that either. I made a mistake, I can see that now. And, if you allow me, I am willing to make things right.”  
Grantaire, for the first time since they had met, had nothing to say to Enjolras. He pondered for a few seconds about how stupid he must have looked, standing there in silence, his eyes fixed on that man. A man who couldn’t possibly begin to understand the effect he had on Grantaire, the emotions he caused.   
It was starting to be a long, awkward moment for both of them, so naturally it was Enjolras who took charge of the situation. He grabbed Grantaire by the wrist, which made him look back at Enjolras in awe, and before he could say anything, Enjolras’ other hand was heading up, towards Grantaire’s face, cupping his cheek.   
Grantaire froze where he was, and closed his eyes instinctively. He felt Enjolras’ breath against his lips only a heartbeat before, finally, the contact of his soft, warm mouth against his own. His heart began racing. He found, at last, the will to get his arms to move, and he tentatively put a hand on Enjolras’ shoulder, and drew it slowly to the younger man’s neck. The kiss itself was a mess: all lips and teeth and a tangle of hands desperately trying to bring both men closer. When Grantaire let out a half sigh-half moan, Enjolras cautiously drew his tongue between Grantaire’s lips and slowly into his mouth. Grantaire’s body shook almost imperceptibly, but he welcomed the deepening of the kiss. He realized he was running his fingers slowly through Enjolras’ hair.   
Suddenly, Enjolras was moving them both towards the bed, Grantaire’s feet appearing to have developed a mind of their own. When he felt the touch of the side of the bed against his calves, he pressed a hand gently to Enjolras’ chest.  This caused the young man to break apart.   
“Is something amiss?” he asked, frowning, and the worried look on his face made Grantaire’s heart sink.   
“No!” he said, quickly “Nothing. This…”   
“Maybe I should have considered the situation further. I don’t know what I was thinking…”   
Grantaire put his hand on Enjolras’ cheek, and tried to lean in for another kiss, but before he could meet Enjolras’ lips, the blond man spoke:  
“Please explain to me what I did wrong?” He considered for a second before adding “This time. I’m sure if you start listing every way I wronged you in since we met, we’ll be in this rooms for a long time.”  
  
Grantaire laughed half-heartedly, but hearing Enjolras speak in that way, and the vulnerable look upon his face, caused him pain. This was certainly the first time he was seeing Enjolras this way, and he had never thought this man he had admired and loved for so long could have looked so broken. Knowing he was the cause of that only made Grantaire hate himself even more. He loved Enjolras so much! He couldn’t even understand it. And now there they were, Grantaire still couldn’t bring his mind around the fact that Enjolras would feel, to some extent, the same way he did. But then again, it was only normal for Grantaire to doubt.   
“Enjolras, please…” he finally said, choosing every word carefully and speaking surprisingly softly. “You did nothing wrong. You could never do something wrong. But knowing that I have a tendency in that way, I want to try to make things right.”

“I don’t understand…”

“I don’t want you to make any decisions you may regret. So, if you are still convinced that this is what you want, whenever you are ready, I will be right here. I just want you to know that.”   
To Grantaire’s surprise, Enjolras smiled.   
“Thank you” he said. He made a short pause and added; “I’m truly sorry. It’s late, and you must be tired. I’ll leave now.”  
As he was turning towards the door, Grantaire wrapped his fingers gently around his wrist, and leaning close to his ear he whispered; “Stay?”   
Grantaire didn’t believe Enjolras would actually turn around and do as he had been asked. And when he did, it seemed such a shock to both of them. Grantaire then took Enjolras by the hand, and walked with him back to the bed, where they both stripped down to their smalls and lay side by side, facing each other. The last thing Grantaire saw before closing his eyes and falling asleep was Enjolras’ smile.   
  
  
When Grantaire woke up, the previous day came to his head as if it had been a dream. The empty space on the bed next to him supported that thought until he sat up and found the note on the pillow. Neat handwriting on the carefully cut piece of paper (Where had he got it from?):   
 __  
‘I apologize for leaving. I had to meet Combeferre. I didn’t want to wake you.  
Don’t leave the meeting without me tonight.   
  
           E.’

  
For the first time since he could remember, Grantaire got out of bed in a good mood, and more than ready to start his day. If the previous one was something to go by, this could actually turn out to be a good one. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, a HUGE THANK YOU to my dear friend Virginia (drinkmeorleaveme.tumblr.com) for her support through the whole writing process. This fic wouldn't have been possible without her.Thanks a lot, mon amie!  
> Also, thank you SO MUCH to the people who helped me "find" my ending when I was not sure whether to take that "risk" or not. You guys are incredible.  
> A special thank you, as well, to Tiffani (thewholockedhobbit.tumblr.com) for being my fabulous beta-reader and helping me make this better.


End file.
